Magical Mirror
by Ayazawa-Haruko
Summary: Rin yang selama ini kesepian karena tak mempunyai teman, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Len.
1. Magical Mirror

**Magical Mirror**

_**Summary:** Rin yang selama ini kesepian dan tak memiliki teman, akhirnya bertemu dengan Len.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya Yamaha._

**_Warning:_**_ Angst, abal, mungkin alur cerita tidak beraturan, dan sekali lagi abal._

**_Don't like, don't read. Thanks._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Songfic. Chapter one.  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prolog.  
**

Terdapat sebuah loteng yang cukup besar di rumah keluarga Kamine. Loteng yang sudah tak terawat, penuh barang-barang bekas, dan berdebu. Tentu saja loteng itu terdapat di keluarga Kamine. Keluarga Kamine tak pernah kembali ke rumah semenjak kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun lalu. Mereka meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Kamine Rin. Semenjak hari itu, Rin selalu kesepian dan sendirian. Ia pun hanya belajar lewat perpustakaan yang ada di rumahnya karena tak bisa pergi ke sekolah. Sampai suatu hari keajaiban datang.

2 tahun kemudian...

**Rin Pov.**

Suatu hari, aku memasuki loteng yang tidak pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya. Ruangan yang sudah sangat tua dan berdebu. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis lemah yang selalu sendirian. Tak ada teman atau keluarga yang tinggal bersamaku. Dan aku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik karena suatu penyakit. Kehidupanku? Sudah pasti suram. Aku juga mencari uang sendiri dengan menjual berbagai gambarku.

Kemudian, aku melihat sebuah cermin tua. Tiba-tiba di dalam cermin itu munculah seorang anak laki-laki. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir. Memang mustahil, tapi mungkin memang bisa terjadi. Dunia ini penuh keajaiban, bukan? Dia tersenyum padaku. Dan wajahnya sangat mirip denganku.

Kehidupanku mulai berubah semenjak hari itu. Aku sangat senang. Aku tak lagi merasa kesepian atau menderita. Apakah tak apa jika aku memanggilmu 'teman'? Dia adalah teman pertamaku. Orang pertama yang mengisi hidupku. Kertas kehidupanku yang awalnya kosong dan buram, kini sudah terisi tulisan-tulisan kecil yang bermakna. Hidupku mulai bermakna sekarang.

Dengan ragu aku menyentuh telapak tangannya, kemudian mengenggam tangannya. Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku berkata, "bolehkah kau menyebut namaku?" padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya. "Rin," itu yang dia katakan padaku.

Dimulai dari menyentuh tanganmu, aku dapat mendengar suaramu. Suaramu begitu hangat. Aku menangis. Apa? Aku menangis? Hei, tunggu aku menangis bahagia, bukan sedih. Baru pertama kali aku mendapatkan teman sepertimu. Bisakah aku selamanya memegang tanganmu? Sudah sekian lama aku menunggu kehangatan seperti ini.

Kau mengabulkan semua permohonanku. Sekarang, penyakitku sudah hilang dan aku dapat berjalan dengan lancar sekarang. Ah, senangnya! Sudah bertahun-tahun aku ingin berjalan dengan lancar.

Perang telah lama berakhir. Dan kini yang tersisa hanya canda dan tawa. Sudah kunantikan situasi seperti ini.

Dulu, aku pernah bermimpi. Di mana aku ingat, bahwa dulu aku menjadi seorang putri di sebuah istana yang indah. Dan aku masih mengingatnya dnegan jelas. Dan semua itu sudah menjadi kenyataan, seperti sekarang.

Semua keinginanku dalam mimpi sudah terkabulkan. Namun, bolehkah aku minta lebih? 'Ajaib' itu hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu. Jika boleh, aku akan minta "Tolong jangan lepaskan tanganku…."

Aku selalu menginginkan kita selalu bersama seperti ini. Tapi, apakah itu berlaku untuk selamanya? Aku sangat kesepian sampai tak bisa tidur. Maukah kau mengatakan namaku sekali lagi? Aku selalu menunggumu.

Apakah sihir itu terlalu pendek? Kini mimpi seorang gadis yang kesepian telah terwujud. Akankah kau bertahan di sini selamanya, Len?

* * *

**Len Pov.**

Maafkan aku, Rin. Sihirku takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku tak bisa menggenggam tanganmu selamanya…. Sekali lagi, maaf. Hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi,"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Sihirnya tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi," kataku sambil tersenyum sedih."Aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu,"

"Jangan katakan itu…,"

"Jangan menangis…,"

"Jangan pergi!"

Segala sesuatu di sisi lain dari cermin adalah 'bayangan cermin' dari segala sesuatu di sisi ini. Nasib yang berlawanan tak mengizinkan kita untuk selalu bersama. Kau di dunia nyata, aku di cermin. Usaha seperti apapun takkan membuahkan hasil. _Gomenasai_.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku._"_

Aku takkan pernah melupakan senyuman dan air matamu. Jadi, jangan lupakan aku.

"_Sayonara, Rin_."

_Prang…_

* * *

**Rin Pov.**

_Prang…_

Aku mendengar kaca pecah itu dengan jelas. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kutatap cermin tua itu –atau lebih tepat disebut cermin retak. Kacanya sudah pecah dan Len lenyap bersamanya . Aku masih tak mempercayai ini.

Len… orang pertama yang menjadi temanku… orang pertama yang mengisi hari-hariku… orang pertama yang menghiburku….

Len… kenapa kau pergi? Ah, mungkin memang sudah takdir. Pertanyaan konyol itu takkan memberikan jawaban.

Aku berharap kau tinggal di sini selamanya. Bahkan, tanpa sihir pun aku ingin tetap berada di sisimu. Aku berharap, kau datang ke sini lain waktu. Aku akan memoles cermin tua ini dan menunggumu datang kembali. Tak peduli seberapa lama, aku akan tetap menunggumu di sini.

* * *

**Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya. Kritik dan saran anda akan membuat saya termotivasi dan bisa menulis cerita lebih baik lagi.**

**RnR, please? Thanks.**


	2. Mirror Magic

**Mirror Magic**

_**Don't like, don't read. Thanks.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Songfic. Chapter two.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 tahun yang lalu.**

**Len Pov.**

Aku terduduk di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap di menara yang terkunci. Aku hidup sendirian di sini. Orang tuaku? Jangan ditanyakan pun mereka sudah pergi meinggalkanku tanpa alasan. Mungkin mereka meninggalkanku karena aku ini 'pembawa sial' bagi mereka. Sudahlah, aku juga tak peduli. Dan parahnya lagi aku tak diberi nama.

Penduduk desa membenciku. Aku dianggap sebagai 'Pangeran Kesialan' di desa ini. Aku selalu dihina, diejek, dan dibenci. Bahkan, aku diklaim terkena kutukan. Sebenarnya tak terlalu masalah karena aku sendiri memiliki kekuatan sihir.

Aku menengok keluar jendela. Diluar nampak gelap sekali. Aku tahu hari ini masih siang, tapi di luar benar-benar gelap dan sepertinya akan terjadi badai. Yang benar saja tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan petir menyambar di mana-mana. Penduduk desa yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya segera berlarian. Ada yang berteduh dan ada yang langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku tak peduli. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Menikmati suasana badai siang ini. Mungkin sama dengan suasana hatiku sekarang? Aku segera berbaring di ranjangku dan ingin tidur siang. Tapi, kudengar ada yang mengetuk pintu di bawah. Awalnya aku tak peduli. Kupikir hanya orang 'iseng' yang ingin menggodaku. Karena aku sendiri sering diperlakukan seperti ini.

_Tok… Tok… Tok…_

Suara ketukan pintu terus terdengar dari bawah. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mana ada orang yang mau mengerjaiku di tengah badai begini. Aku mulai menduga bahwa itu orang yang ingin berteduh sementara di rumahku. Ya, sudahlah. Dengan malas aku turun ke bawah dan membukakan pintu rumahku.

"Ya, silakan masuk…."

Ternyata yang mengetuk pintuku adalah seorang kakek-kakek. Ia memakai jubah hitam yang sudah kusam dan robek-robek. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kupersilakan ia duduk di kursi rotanku yang sudah kusam. Ia membawa sebuah cermin besar yang sudah tua yang dibungkus karung goni yang sudah robek-robek. Untuk apa dia membawa cermin itu kemari? Dan di tengah badai besar seperti ini? Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apakah yang anda bawa itu adalah cermin?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa anda membawanya kemari?"

Ia menghela nafasnya. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan cermin itu dari karung goni tersebut.

"Pasti anda bertanya-tanya apa penyebab kesialan anda."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku?

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

Ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Coba tanyakan pada cermin ini."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Kau tak bercanda kan? Jangan-jangan kakek-kakek ini paranormal yang meramal nasibku. Aku mulai berpikir negatif. Ah, tidak jangan dulu, aku belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maksudnya? Bertanya pada cermin? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Lihat baik-baik cermin ini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menurut saja. Tapi, aku tetap waspada terhadap orang itu.

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari cermin itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku terkejut melihat pemandangan dari cermin itu. Ada seorang gadis di dalamnya yang sedang bahagia. Tampaknya ia sebaya denganku. Ia tampak bersenandung kecil sambil duduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Itulah penyebab kesialanmu." Kata kakek itu. Tunggu, apa katanya? Penyebab 'kesialan'?

"Penyebab kesialan? Kebahagiaanku diambil oleh gadis itu?" tanyaku. Kakek itu mengangguk.

"Tapi, semuanya akan berubah, Nak." Sambungnya.

"Berubah?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Lagi-lagi kakek itu tersenyum dan membuatku bingung. Tiba-tiba bayangan dari cermin itu pun menghilang. Dan kakek itu memasukkan cermin itu ke dalam karung goni yang dibawanya tadi. Ia pun hendak pergi dari rumahku. Aku mencegahnya pulang karena hujan badai masih sangat deras.

"Tunggu! Sebaiknya anda menunggu di sini sampai badai berakhir!" seruku sambil berusaha meraih tangannya. Tapi, ia berjalan dengan sangat cepat sampai menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Sungguh kakek yang aneh…." Gumamku sambil menutup pintu. Sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu mempedulikan perkataannya yang aneh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(skip time)

Keesokan harinya, aku menjalani aktifitasku seperti biasa –mencari uang dengan sihirku. Aku biasanya pergi ke desa sebelah untuk mencari uang.

Tapi, suasana sedikit berbeda ketika keluar rumah. Tak seperti biasanya penduduk desa mengejekku. Mereka tidak membicarakanku. Aku sedikit heran. _Mungkin mereka lelah membicarakanku setiap hari_. Jadi, aku cuek saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(skip time)

Di pagi hari yang cerah aku terbangun dari tidurku. Seperti biasa hal yang pertama kulakukan adalah melihat keluar jendela. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat sorak-sorai sebagian warga desa memujiku. Heh? Aku tak salah lihat kan? Aku mengusap mataku berkali-kali. Mencubit lenganku dengan keras. Barang kali ini hanya mimpi. Tapi, ternyata ini memang bukan mimpi. Mereka memang benar-benar memujiku.

Aku segera turun ke bawah. Sarapan, mandi dan sebagainya. Kegiatan yang biasa kulakukan setiap hari –kegiatan yang monoton.

Aku keluar rumah untuk mengecek koran. Aku pun membawanya masuk ke rumah dan mulai membacanya.

"Kecelakaan pesawat..."

_News: Tadi malam pesawat xxx mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat tersebut jatuh di Samudera Pasifik. Penumpang dan bangkai pesawat belum bisa ditemukan sampai sekarang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

(skip time)

**2 tahun kemudian.**

Sore ini sangat cerah, jadi tak ada halangan untuk pulang ke rumah lebih cepat. Ketika sampai di rumah, aku bermalas-malasan di ranjang tidurku. Setelah itu aku langsung mandi dan mengganti bajuku tentunya.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Siapa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke bawah. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku sangat terkejut. Kakek-kakek itu lagi?

Aku mempersilakannya masuk. Tapi, ia menolak dan tetap berdiri di hadapanku.

"Pasti kau bertanya-tanya apa penyebab kebahagiaanmu."

"Hng? Apa maksudnya?"

Ia tersenyum sambil memberikan cermin itu kepadaku.

"Tanyakan pada cermin ini." Katanya singkat. Lagi-lagi ia mengatakan hal yang sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. "Kagamine, aku yakin kau bisa melepaskan kutukannya."

A-apa? Dia tahu nama margaku? Kenapa hampir semua orang tahu margaku? Padahal aku sendiri sebelumnya tak tahu apa nama margaku. Kutukan?

"Kutukan apa yang anda maksud?" tanyaku.

"Kau juga akan tahu."

Aku membawa cermin itu ke kamarku. Menatapnya baik-baik dan cahaya menyilaukan kembali muncul. Tampak seorang gadis yang seumur denganku yang sedang bersedih. Kemudian, ia melihat ke arahku. Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai penyihir.

Ketika ia menanyai namaku, aku sempat bingung. Aku jawab saja, namaku Kagamine Len. _Apakah aku yang merampas kebahagiaannya? _Pikirku. Aku terus berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya aku berkata,

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua permohonanmu karena aku sendiri adalah penyihirmu."

Gadis itu pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

(skip time)

Hari demi hari kulewati bersama gadis itu. Namanya adalah Kamine Rin. Dulu, ia tak bisa berjalan. Tapi, sekarang ia bisa berjalan karena ia yang memintaku agar kakinya dapat berfungsi kembali.

Namun, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengan Rin. Entah mengapa lama kelamaan, cermin ini menjadi buram. Seolah mengatakan 'sebentar lagi sihirnya akan habis'. Aku tertawa dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Rin.

Rin mencegah aku untuk pergi. Tapi, tak bisa. Sihirnya takkan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Rin dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

_Prang!_

Kaca itu kini telah pecah. Mungkin kutukan itu telah sirna karena di saat yang bersamaan aku dan Rin bahagia. Di sisi lain aku sedih tak bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi. Aku berharap dapat bertemu dengan Rin lagi dan melihat senyumannya.

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter 3 akan segera datang ~ RnR please? *puppy eyes*  
**


End file.
